One Of These Days
Song Name: One Of These Days Artist: Pink Floyd Album: One Of These Days (Single), Meddle, Shine On, Echoes: The Best Of Pink Floyd Run Time: 5:57 Year: 1971 Track Number: 1 Sung By: Nick Mason Written By: Nick Mason, David Gilmour, Richard Wright, Roger Waters Info: * One of the two bass guitars sounds quite muted and dull compared to the other. According to Gilmour, this is because that particular instrument had old strings on and the roadie they had sent to get new strings for it preferred to wander off and see his girlfriend instead. * Gilmour has stated that he considers the song the most collaborative piece ever produced by the group. When the song was played on the BBC's Old Grey Whistle Test, a piece of film was produced by the programme makers, featuring rotoscoped pierrots and gibbons dancing against various backgrounds. * The spoken threat is aimed at Sir Jimmy Young, the then BBC Radio 2 DJ whom the band supposedly disliked because of his tendency to babble. During early 1970s concerts, they sometimes played a sound collage of clips from Young's radio show that was edited to sound completely nonsensical. The bootleg compilation A Tree Full of Secrets contains a demo version of "One Of These Days" in which the Jimmy Young collage loops in the background during the song. However, the authenticity of this demo has not been confirmed. * Hungarian figure skater Krisztina Czakó used "One Of These Days" as the music for her long program at the 1992 Winter Olympics, one of the few times that a classic rock song has ever been featured in an elite-level ice skating competition. * The Live at Pompeii version, was retitled as "One Of These Days I'm Going To Cut You Into Little Pieces", the full spoken threat. * The single spoken line in this song is a rare vocal contribution by Nick Mason. The only other times Mason's voice has been included on Pink Floyd's albums are "Corporal Clegg" from A Saucerful Of Secrets and the air-traffic chatter on "Learning To Fly" from A Momentary Lapse Of Reason. * The ending solo on the left speaker is David Gilmour playing a regular guitar solo dueling with himself, via multi-tracking, playing slide on right speaker. * If you listen carefully, at approximately 2:55 minutes into the song, a similar sound is heard to the theme tune of the popular science fiction television series Doctor Who. This is particularly noticeable on the live version heard on Delicate Sound of Thunder and on the P*U*L*S*E tour. * The song was a concert staple on the band's 1971-73 tours. Then it was resurrected for the group's 1987-90 A Momentary Lapse Of Reason world tour and 1994-95 The Division Bell tour. * "One Of These Days" is featured in "The Lives Of The Stars" episode of Carl Sagan's television documentary Cosmos. * "One Of These Days" is the song playing over the end credits of the Sopranos episode "The Fleshy Part Of The Thigh". * "One Of These Days" is the entrance music of Abdullah The Butcher (Larry Shreve), a professional wrestler best known from WCW in the early 1990s. * Metallica's Kirk Hammett and Robert Trujillo played a jam-style cover of this song on their latest tour. * Blue Man Group covers this song during their "How To Be A Megastar 2.0" tour. They use their Paddle Tubulum instrument to simulate the double-bass guitar effect. * This is the only song from 1967-1972 that was played live from 1977 onward until The Division Bell tour (P*U*L*S*E) where Astronomy Domine was played in concert. Category:Songs